bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Trailer Trouble/Transcript
Nancy's trailer, interior (Episode title appears on the curtains; Nancy parts them apart. It is raining.) Nancy: All right, Nancy, everything's ready. Tonight is your night with the kids. Mom Night! I'm a mom, you can do this. A nice, normal night, as a normal mom. (The Kludge's horn is heard.) Nancy: Coming! (leaves; comes right back) Don't mess this up. Exterior (Nancy comes out with an umbrella; the Kludge is here.) Nancy: Hi, Bill! Bill: Hey, Nancy. Cricket: (jumping out) Mom! (hits the ground) Tilly: (running past) Hi, Mama! Nancy: Hey-y-y-y! (they hug her) My two favorite people, Ticket and Crilly. Cricket: That's not our names! Tilly: You did that on purpose. Nancy: You guys ready for Mom Night?!? Cricket, Tilly: YEAH! Nancy: Hey, thanks again, Bill. Any big plans for your night off? Bill: Yup. I'm gonna eat an entire hamburger...by myself. (Pause) Bill: Well, buh-bye! (drives away) Tilly: Good for him. Interior (Nancy opens the door and lets Cricket and Tilly enter with their eyes covered.) Cricket: Can we open our eyes yet? Nancy: Not yet, not yet. (walks offscreen) Cricket: Now? Nancy: (offscreen) Almost ready. Cricket: Ugh...hurry Mom! I can't hold on much longer! Nancy: (offscreen) Okay...open 'em! (They lower their hands and gasp; Nancy has decorated the trailer for a party.) Nancy: Welcome...to MOM NIGHT! (shows each feature as she describes it) We got the snackiest of snack foods, a giant stack of DVDs, and a huge pile of lumpy pillows! Tilly: (gasps, holds up a sleeping bag with her name on it) You personalized our sleeping bags! Cricket: (wearing his; tearing up) Thethe pittha rollth are really hot...!! Nancy: So, what do you think (They sit by her.) Cricket: Grrreat, Mom! Tilly: Truly spectacular. Nancy: Glad to hear it. (picks up the remote) Now, let's get Mom Night started! (The trailer shakes.) Cricket, Tilly, Nancy: Whoa... Cricket: Oh, no! The worm people revolution has begun! Quick, hide the pizza rolls!! Nancy: (chuckles, walks to the door) Calm down, bud. It's probably just... (looks out the window and gasps) Oh, no. Exterior (Outside, four bikers drive motorcycles around each other; Nancy comes out to the source of this.) Cricket: Whoa, who are these guys? Nancy: My old biker gang... (Zoom to the emblem on one of their jackets: "The Stingers - Ride or Die!") Nancy: The Stingers. (The leader drives forward; she wears a cape instead of a jacket like the others.) Leader: Nancy Green! It's been a long time. Nancy: Not long enough. Looks like everyone's here... (The leader removes her helmet; she is dark yellow with a purple pixie cut and eyepatch, and has bandages from her palms to her elbows.) Nancy: (offscreen) Skids... (Shows a purple female biker with a sweatband and picking her teeth.) Nancy: (offscreen) ...Leadfoot... (A lemon yellow male biker with slitted shades and a stitched up head.) Nancy: (offscreen) ...Lord Chrome... Lord Chrome: Raaaaaarrrr!!! (A blue male biker with a mohawk and spiked shoulder pads.) Nancy: (offscreen) ...and Dan. Dan: (waves) Oh, hey, Nancy! How's it going? Skids: (punches him) SHUT UP, DAN! (to Nancy) Nancy Green, we got beef. Nancy: What do you want, Skids? Skids: We heard you were outta jail, planted routes in Big City. So, we're here to settle the score. Nancy: I'm done with all that. Now, why don't you get up? You're intrudin' on a night with my kids! Skids: (mockingly) Sure, we'll leave! But we're takin' that with us. Nancy: Huh? (Dan has hooked up to the trailer.) Dan: Sorry, Nancy! (drives away with the trailer in tow) Nancy: WHAT?! NO!! (Skids holds her tight.) Tilly: Hey! Cricket: Let go of our mom! (Lord Chrome and Leadfoot step before them.) Cricket, Tilly: Ack! Lord Chrome: Mmm-hmm... Leadfood: Ha ha ha! Nancy: No! Dang it, Dan! Get back here! (She tries to give chase but it's too far away.) Skids: Sorry, Nancy, you know the rules: you mess with the Stingers...YOU GET STUNG! (She drives away, laughing and splattering Nancy with mud; Leadfood and Lord Chrome follow.) Cricket: NOOOO! Mom's home! (drops to his knees) Fate has abandoned us... Nancy: Crabnabbit! Tonight was supposed to be perfect! Well, I'm not givin' up on Mom Night that easily. (drives out on her motorcycle) Time to get that trailer back. (She gets her helmet on, revs up and zooms off, leaving Cricket and Tilly behind. She slowly backs up to them.) Nancy: Right...my kids. Cricket: Guess we gotta come with you, huh? Nancy: I don't know. Tilly: Or we'll stay outside...in the rain and cold! Cricket: Achoo! Nancy: All right, enough of that. Hop in! Cricket, Tilly: All right!/Yee-haw! (They get in the side seat.) Nancy: Now, let's go get our Mom Night back. (She starts driving.) Cricket, Tilly: Yeah-heh!/Whee! Highway Tilly: So spill it, Mama. How'd you acquire such a nasty slice of beef? Nancy: (sighs) It was a long time ago... (Flashback to a younger Nancy riding her bike.) Nancy (VO): I was one of the Stingers' best racers. (She crosses the finish and the Stingers cheer her.) Nancy (VO): We were Big City's most feared and respected biker gang. (She throws her Stingers jacket in the trash.) '''Nancy (VO):' But eventually, I decided to give it all up... (She goes home to the younger Green Family in the country.) Nancy (VO): So that I could settle down and start a little gang of my own. (Skids finds Nancy's tossed jacket and tears it furiously.) Nancy (VO): Unfortunately, the Stingers took that as an act of betrayal and vowed revenge. (Flashback ends.) Nancy: My past has come back to haunt me. Abandoned Splish factory, exterior (They stop outside...) Nancy: Ah, the old Splish factory. (sees their bikes) I knew they'd be here. (They traverse the rooftops.) Nancy: Hmm... (looks in through the glass top) Gotta do this fast. I can't waste another second of Mom Night. Cricket: Don't worry, Mom, we'll help! Tilly: Yeah! Nancy: All right, here's what we're gonna do... Factory room (Skids and Lord Chrome are arm wrestling; Skids wins.) Skids: HA! Hey Dan, find anything valuable in there? Dan: Eh, just a couple of precious family photos. A-also these pizza rolls. Ooh, still hot, too. (a bottle cap hits him) D'oh! Lord Chrome: Huh? Skids, Leadfoot: Dan? Skids: (Examines it) A bottle cap? Cricket (OS): Drink up, suckers! (Shows him manning a cannon on the upper level; he fires lots of them and laughs manically, scaring them.) Cricket: Mom, coast is clear! Nancy: (swings down on a hose) GREENS FOREVERRRRRR! (Her foot hits a button which opens the garage door; Tilly is on her bike.) Tilly: I'M KING OF THE ROAD! (Shows she's only driving it slowly.) Nancy: Uh...second gear, sweetie. Tilly: Am I doin' good, Mama? Nancy: Real good, hon -- (Tilly closes her eyes) But keep your eyes open. Tilly: (opens her eyes) Yes, ma'am. Skids: No! They're getting away! (more bottlecaps shoot at her) Grr... (The cannon runs out.) Cricket: Uh-oh. Gotta go! (Nancy hooks the trailer up to her bike.) Nancy: Cricket! We're ready! Cricket: All right! (jumps off) Yah! (He jumps onto the trailer and slides down into the bike's side car.) Cricket: Let's get outta here! Nancy: Whoo-hoo -- (feels something) Oof! (The trailer is being picked up by a crane claw.) Cricket: Whoa! Skids: (manning the crane) Did you really think I'd let you get away? (She puts it down.) Nancy: Huh? Cricket, Tilly: (Lord Chrome takes them) Whoa! Nancy: Kids! (Dan takes her) Whoa! (The kids struggle to get out of the Stingers' grasps but can't.) Nancy: Keep your grimy hands off of them! Dan: Oh, hey Nancy? I still have your crock pot. If you want it back, just let me know. Nancy: Shut it, Dan! (to Leadfoot and Lord Chrome) I said, LEAVE THEM ALONE! Category:Episode Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:T Category:A-Z